


Fuxxboy

by ahstmxkdprtm051415



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Minor Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahstmxkdprtm051415/pseuds/ahstmxkdprtm051415
Summary: Hyeju, a senior in highschool meets the new guy in her school Daniel. Hyeju is one of the most popular girls in school.He immediately hits off with the "popular guys" and is literally the hottest, most popular guy in school. Its been 5 months since he transfered but no doubt he is a fuckboy. Even if he is a fuckboy and in that matter of fact everybody knows he is a fuckboy they can't help themselves. Hyeju is different though. Or is she? She thinks she won't fall but can she control her feelings?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Original Female Character(s)





	Fuxxboy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanfic and I know it might be boring in the beginning but trust me and read til the end! Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed!

One summer  
After this summer, I was finally going to be a senior and get high school over with. I was downstairs when I saw my father come out of his study. At this point, I didn’t even want to call him father. He was just a man in my life that just bought everything with money. I don’t even remember one time he had actually taken the time to spend with me or my twin brother. Actually probably just me. He spent enough time with my brother since he got sick often and he was a guy which meant the company was going to go to him even if I’m older by a few minutes. I remembered what my mom had said on our call last night so I brought the conversation up to him.

“Dad?”

“What?”

“Mom asked if I had time on the weekends to see her. Can I?”

“No. Don’t even talk about your mother. She failed as the job of a mother so she doesn’t deserve that title. Either way, you can’t. You have to see your step-mother and step-brother on Saturday.”

That bastard. It wasn’t like he deserved the title as a father either. He just bought his way into everything.

“Well, what about Sunday?”

“No, you have to go to a business dinner with me, your brother, your step-brother, and your step-mother.”

I sighed completely annoyed and stomped off. I didn’t even know what this step-brother guy looked like and nor did I know about this step-mother woman either. I called my mom and apologised,

“Hello? Mom, I can’t go. He won’t let me!”

“Aw, that’s too bad. I wanted to just take you to go shopping with me.”

“I don’t even want to go to meet them nor do I want to go to a business dinner with them.”

“Well, that’s too bad. Tell me when you’re free and I’ll try to take time off then ‘kay?”

“Okay, mom. Love you!”

“Love you more.”

I was frustrated that I couldn’t go with my mom so I was moody for the rest of the week. 

It was Saturday and my brother walked in gently shaking me awake.

“Hyeju, you gotta wake up now.”

I groaned and rubbed my eyes,

“Ok Hyesung.”

He left my room and I checked my phone to see it was only 8:30. I groaned and rolled out of my bed. I walked to my restroom and washed up. I got back into my room and sat in front of my vanity. I took out my makeup and straightener. I started to part my hair so I could straighten my hair. Hyesung was in my room, sitting on my bed when he commented,

“I think your hair is nice when it isn’t straightened. I mean you’re pretty either way but I think your natural hair is nice since it’s wavy.”

“Thanks.”

I went lightly with the makeup and dressed in an indie pink off-the-shoulder top and white shorts. I put on nude-colored stilettos that I had bought from Louboutin the other day. I went back into my walk-in closet and picked out my white Saint Laurent bag. I walked out with my father eyeing my outfit. I asked, 

“We don’t have to go in the same car right?”

“I mean-”

“I have to stop by somewhere but I’ll try to make it in time for 11.”

He opened his mouth to speak but I just took my keys and left. I walked over to my corvette and drove out of the driveway. I went to my mom’s house and went in with one of the spare keys she had given me. I hugged her immediately as she questioned,

“Hyeju, I thought you weren’t able to come.”

“I have to start going out in an hour but I missed you so bad that I had to see you.”

My mom was 39 but didn’t look a day over 27. Meanwhile, that bastard was 45 but looked at least 68. He had inherited his company from his father while my mother had started her own company from nothing but is now known among other business corporations. She probably makes a better income than someone. I stayed with her for around an hour talking about her perfume brand. After an hour Hyesung texted,

“You coming?”

“Yeah, give me 30 minutes.”

I got up and told my mom I had to leave. I gave her one last hug and left the house. I got back into my Corvette and drove to the designated place. I walked to the restaurant and mentioned my father’s name to the waitress. I followed the waitress to a private room where all of them sat. I plastered a fake smile and hugged the woman that was sitting next to my father. 

“Hi, Hyeju! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“Hi, same here.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“Thanks, by the way, love your shoes.” 

I gagged from all the fakeness. My dad introduced them to me,

“This is your step-mother, Yoo Hajin.”

I plastered another fake smile as I extended my hand.

“And your step-brother Yoo Kihyun. He’s the same age as you and Hyesung.”

I extended my hand once more and greeted,

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

My father slowly brought up another conversation,

“We were talking about...well maybe joining families.”

I smirked, leaning back in my chair. 

“Ah, I see.”

This was the woman that my father had cheated on my mom with. I see. Thought she was some beautiful looking woman if my old man was falling for him but guess not. I texted my friend as he went on talking with the woman. 

“Sab! Help.”

“What?”

“Omg Sabrina! You won’t believe what’s happening.”

“What?”

“Ashley tell me!”

“Okay so my so-called father brought his girlfriend to brunch and I’m cringing. This bitch has a fucking son the same age as us and she’s the bitch he cheated with.”

“Damn! So they both cheated on their husband and wife. That’s messed up!”

“Not as messed up as this bitch’s hair. Her hair is the size of Texas!”

“Lmao! Is the son cute?”

“Pfft, he’s a pretty boy. Not the type I would go on a date with though. Closer to your type.”

“Really?! Omg, where’s the restaurant? On my way!”

“Lmfao, sit your ass down. He seems pretty smart. Probably going to get compared to him later on.”

“You’re not stupid though. You’re pretty smart for only paying attention in class and not studying. Hey, b’s and a’s are pretty good.”

“Not in someone’s standards.”

“I mean, you don’t really have to get good grades since you’re already an Instagram influencer which brings in modeling jobs, you have a blog and a youtube channel that is successful. You buy everything with your damn money.”

I was interrupted when my father asked,

“Hyeju? Why are you so distracted? We were asking how you would think about going to the same school as your step-brother and all.”

“Yeah, that’s fine. I don’t really care.”

I excused myself to the bathroom and started texting Sabrina again.

“Hey, I’m back.”

“So any updates?”

“I don’t know. I think this lady has more lip fillers and botox injected than the number of shoes I have.”

“Rofl! You want to go shopping when you’re done with your brunch?”

“Sure. I’ll text you when I’m done.”

I walked out of the restroom and went back into the room. I grabbed my bag and said,

“Sorry I had other plans so I’ll be heading out.”

My father gave me a look and made out through gritted teeth,

“Why don’t you stay a bit longer?”

“No thanks.”

I looked at the woman seated next to him and said sweetly,

“So nice to meet you today. I’m glad I finally got to meet the woman my dad cheated with.”

My father stood up as the rest of them gasped.

I walked out as my father went after me. I got into my Corvette and retorted through the open window,

“Have fun with your side hoe.”

I drove off and called up Sabrina.

“Hey!”

“Hey, are you on your way already?”

“Yup, I’ll be over at your house in 15. We have to swing by my house before we go to the mall though. I hate the outfit. It’s probably going to make me sweat.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”

I soon arrived at her house and drove back to our house. We went up to my room as she sat on my bed asking,

“So about your step-brother…”

“Oh, you’ll be seeing him a lot if I ever bring you over.”

She instantly grinned as I rolled my eyes. She had a cute crop top on with a mini skirt and white sneakers. I grabbed a romper and a black cropped tank top that laced up in the back. I put each outfit in front of me until Sabrina spoke up,

“I think the black tank top is better.”

“I think so too.”

I changed out of the blouse to the cropped tank top and went into my closet for a change of shoes. I picked out black platform heels with ankle straps. I walked out with a Fendi purse with Sabrina running after me. She looked down at my shoes and remarked,

“Wow, I can barely walk in wedges, and here you are with 4-inch platform heels.”

I went to grab my car keys and we started our way to the mall. We had a few more friends come with us on the way. We were at the mall checking out new arrivals when Sabrina announced,

“Well, it’s summer and I was wondering if y’all wanted to go to my dad’s cabin in 3 weeks.”

“Oh my god, sure!”

“Good idea!”

“Isn’t it the one in Malibu?”

“Yup.”

I knew I could go since my father didn’t really care what I did. Sabrina continued on,

“I was thinking of inviting a few guys as well.”

I asked,

“Who?”

I was thinking maybe your brother-”

“Eew? Yoo Kihyun, I mean Alex?”

“I meant your actual brother Jacob. Kihyun?”

“Oh, that’s his Korean name sorry.”

“Well we can invite you step-brother too and I was thinking of Daniel, Shawn, Kevin, Matthew, Andrew, and Ryan. And we can invite a few more girls to make it equal.”

“Who’s gonna drive?”

“You and the guys would probably drive their own car.”

“I don’t even think my G-wagon can fit more than 5 people.”

“You can take my BMW. That’s a seven-seater.”

“What about luggage?”

“We’ll just have a few bags so it’ll be fine.”

“Fine, I’ll drive.”

We made our way to a Starbucks as I questioned,

“I wanted to ask who is this Daniel guy? Don’t think I’ve really heard of him.”

“You don’t know who Daniel is?!”

“Nope.”

I turned to the employee and started my order,

“I’ll have a Venti Iced Skinny Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip. Also I’ll have it with almond milk.”

I walked to the counter with my friends and asked once more,

“So who exactly is this Daniel?”

“That’s crazy that you don’t know him. You’re so popular yet you don’t know much of the popular guys.”

“Just answer the question who is this Daniel-”

An arm came from behind reaching for the drink and answered,

“My name is Daniel Im and I am now a senior. I turned 18 this year. Nice to meet you beautiful.”

I turned around realising our faces were just bare centimeters away.


End file.
